


Right Here In My Arms

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: KISS (Keep It Simple, Stupid)





	Right Here In My Arms

They keep it simple between them. There's nothing complex, no guessing games, no long talks about their feelings, nothing that would be considered 'too hard' between the two of them.

They know they love each other, even if no one else seems to quite understand it. It's simple really. There's no one else that they'd rather be with, no one else that they trust like they trust each other.

It's simple and uncomplicated. Everyone expects their relationship to be one of the most complex and complicated relationships the world has ever seen, but really, it's not.

They love each other, so why should things be complicated? Isn't love all that matters? It's not to say they have a perfect relationship because they don't. They have their share of fights just like every other couple.

What people don't seem to get is the fact that relationships don't need to be complicated for them to work. There just has to be trust, honesty, respect, love, and affection. That's all.

Why make something so beautiful so complicated? Love is love and it's as simple as that.


End file.
